familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Moses Cushenberry (c1720-40-bef1792)
|short_name= Moses Cushenberry |surname = Cushenberry |given_name =Moses |Sex =M |birth_date-approx = c1720-40 |birth_nation-subdiv1 =Virginia |death_date-approx = bef1792 |death_county = Bourbon County, Kentucky |joined_with=Ann Unknown+Anne Quisenberry |long_name =Moses Cushenberry |alternative_names = (several spellings of the surname) |description = Mystery Virginian |sources= }} Cushenberry, Cusenberry, Cussenbery, Cusenbary, Coosenbary, Quisenberry, etc. MOSES CUSHENBERRY was born Abt 1720-1740 in Virginia. Research continues to his parents and siblings. He married ANN unknown. He died Bef May 1792 in Bourbon County, Kentucky. He left no will, and the court oversaw the estate in May 1792. It was recorded in Bourbon County in June 1792. Administration of Moses estate was given to his wife, ANNE QUISENBERRY, who came to court and qualified with Nicholas Lindsay, her son-in-law, and WILLIAM QUESENBERRY, her securities. There was a problem with the estate and it was advertised in the Kentucky Gazette 15 September 1800, Bourbon County, Kentucky. This is this Marianne Dillow's 5th great grandparents. The first record on Moses in Kentucky was in January 1783 where he signed a petition entitled, " West Side of Laurel Mountains Inhabitants to the President of the Continental Congress," which was a plea for the formation of a new state. Moses name was spelled Cussinberry. It has been believed by Marianne Dillow and other cousins that have done research on Moses that he descends from the Quisenberry family of Virginia. After many years this has not been proven although they were in the same locations and time periods and knew the same people. MOSES was also listed on 25 August 1786 signing the "Petitions of the Early Inhabitants of Kentucky to the General Assembly of Virginia." His sons, Elijah, John, and Vinson (Vincent) Cushenberry also signed the document. One of the Trustees was Daniel Boone. The petition was to establish the town of Washington, Mason County, Kentucky. On 19 September 1787, the settlers of Limestone addressed their second petition to Virginia asking for a division of Bourbon County, Kentucky. It was signed by Daniel Boone, Jacob Boone, Miles Conway, Moses Cushenberry and Simon Kenton. Moses purchased 16 1/2 acres in the town of Washington, then in Bourbon County, but now in Mason County, Kentucky. Military Experiences: "Index to Military Certificates, 1787 , Etc., Register of the Kentucky Historical Society," listed CRUZENBERRY, M. and CRUZENBERRY, E. This was war records under the Laws of Virginia. Military Cetificates No. 1, and on the fly-leaf is inscribed, " Certificates of Military Service performed in 1787 &c. under The Laws of Virginia, a majority of these Certificates were issued for services performed during Clarke's and Logan's expeditions of 1786 and 1787. it is evident that a few at least were for previous service. Moses was in tax lists in Bourbon County, Kentucky with those of the Traveling Church which came from the area of Orange and Spotsylvania Counties in Virginia. Moses and Ann attended Bryan Station's Church; Cooper's Run Baptist Church, David's Fork of Elkhorn Church around in and before 1790, etc. Some of the children of Moses and Ann were also in deeds in Fayette County, Kentucky before they removed to Warren and Allen County counties in Kentucky. Moses Quisenberry MOSES CUSHENBERY (1720-1740 - May 1792) should not be confused with Moses Quisenberry, son of Aaron Quisenberry and Joyce Dudley, as that Moses is younger than Moses Cushenberry born Abt 1720-1740 time frame in Virginia that married Ann unknown and whose estate was dated May 1792 in Bourbon County, Kentucky. JOHN CUSHENBERRY maried Rebecca Dowden 19 December 1791 daughter of Nathaniel and Susanna, his wife, who came from Kentucky from Maryland. WILLIAM CUSHENBERRY , had a daughter Rachel who married Richard Brown in September 1802, who had land at David's Fork of Elkhorn in Bourbon and Fayette counties in Kentucky. ELIJAH CUSHENBERRY Will 8 April 1816, Probated 19 September 1825, Allen County, Kentucky. He married Polly unknown and secondly to a Wickware lady. His daughter Obedience married Johnson Ellis and secondly to Johnson J. Cockerill. He also named a son Neil McCann who goes into the Ellis family of the Traveling Church, Spotsylvania County, Virginia. VINCENT CUSHENBERRY married 4 May 1791 in Bourbon County, Kentucky to Mary Davis, daughter of WILLIAM DAVIS, who died in 1823 in Allen County, Kentucky. MARY CUSHENBERRY married Zachariah Ross 10 July 1795. Their marriage bond was signed by Nicholas Ross. Zachary is the son of Johnathan Ross of New Jersey. \ANNA CUSHENBERRY born Abt 1772 married Vachel Lindsay 20 March 1792 in Bourbon County, Kentucky. Bondsman was Nicholas Lindsay. They moved to Dearborn County, Indiana and later to Gallatin County, Kentucky. The Lindsay family was from Maryland. RACHEL CUSHENBERRY married John F. Pullin (Pulliam) 7 November 1804. Elijah Cushenberry certified his sister Rachel was of age, Fayette County, Kentucky. DANIEL CUSHENBERRY born Abt 1800 married Sally Davis, daughter of WILLIAM DAVIS who died in 1823 in Allen County, Kentucky. These individuals are Marianne Dillow's next set of grandparents. Daniel's will was dated 24 April 1844 in Allen County, Kentucky which named his second wife, Lucinda Reed. Siblings References SOURCES" Listed above, as well as Bourbon, Fayette, Warren and Allen counties in Kentucky and personal family records. Gallery See also External links Contributors Marianne Dillow Worldteam ID 9267980 Category:Resided in Bourbon County, Kentucky Category:Upgraded from info page